


you want a better story

by KiraKira



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erasing someone's memories doesn't make you forget about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you want a better story

You think about Zero even now, after you’ve decided to stop his suffering, and it makes you feel understandably guilty because you don’t have the right to do that. You are too different from him; you can’t love someone without expecting something from them, and that is why you thought that freeing him would help you to be free as well.

 

But it didn’t. Even Kaname realizes that your mind is drifting. You barely notice that you’re crying when his fingers touch your cheeks. The smile on his face doesn’t reach his eyes, and suddenly you remember that you will lose him too if you don’t ruin his plans. You smile back at him, letting one of your hands stroke his hair.

 

“Am I hurting you?”

 

“No, of course not. Please...”

 

You don’t stop talking just because he’s kissing you. Your voice sounds too weak and words aren’t actually necessary. He understands. He knows you better than anybody else.

 

“Don’t worry”, he says, and his body has grown so warm next to yours that it makes you shudder. “You’ll forget him. Not now, but you will”

 

Kaname’s words are difficult to believe, but you still cling to them as if they were an unbreakable promise (and, at least for one moment, you allow your body to enjoy this).


End file.
